Not as Planned
by KatieKatz1991
Summary: H/Hr when life and love doesn't go as planned. Harry has memories missing pertaining to his relationship with Hermione. Which causes her to leave the magical world. But what she doesn't know at the time she takes a piece of him with her. The only pppl form her old life that kno where she is are Ron and Luna. Will Harry remember? Will Hermione return?
1. Chapter 1

_**Not as Planned **_

_**Chapter one:**_

_If you had told me when I was eleven years old that not even ten years later I would leave the magically world. You want to know what I would have told you? I would have told you that you were crazy. But I really had no choice. But I still keep in contact every once in a while with Ron. Who thankfully finally learned how to use a telephone thanks to his fiancée and myself. But leaving was no easy decision for me. I just could not be around him anymore. After everything that happened and him forgetting parts of our lives it was just too much. But he didn't care though according to Ron and Luna he has been looking for me the last few years. But he is never going to find me if I have it my way. I have spent years hiding from him and that is never going to change seeing as I never want to see him again. By now you probably know who I am but I'll tell you anyway I'm Hermione Jean Granger I am 22 years old and I have a five year old daughter named Harmony. She is just like her father in most ways. _

"Mummy!" Harmony screamed it was the dead of night meaning that she had one of her night terrors again. There had been becoming more frequent lately. "I'm coming. Are you okay my darling?" I asked as I opened the door to her bedroom. "I had a bad dream mummy." Harmony said looking up at me with the biggest green eyes that you had ever seen. She had inherited them along with her hair from her father. "What about Princess?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. Lately all her nightmares had been the same. "It was about that man again. Can we get Uncwle Ron and Auntie Luna do the thing again? " Harmony said with tears in her eyes. Which was tempting to follow her request but I'm not that it was the best thing for her. I'll call them first thing in the morning. Who knows maybe they'll bring over your cousin Hugo over." I said as we settled into her bed and fell back to sleep for a few more hours of sleep.

A Few years ago:

_Daily Prophet:_

_War Heroin where is she?_

_By Lavender Brown_

_It has been a week since anyone has seen Hermione Jean Granger. Not even her closest friends know where she is. Has she been kidnapped or just plain left no one knows. In opinion of this reporter though she left because of the rejection and betrayal of one war hero and savior of us all. Harry James Potter. Whatever he did must have been pretty horrible for to leave without so much as telling anyone. Though the only person that we believe that might know something is Mr. Ronald B. Weasley. Who is the best friend to both Granger and Potter since they were in their first year at Hogwarts. But when this reporter went to ask for a comment he was nowhere to me found but his girlfriend Lovegood asked that we come back at another time. But she did say that Weasley was taking this very hard but if we could respect their privacy at the moment. But from all of here at the Daily Prophet are thoughts and prayers are with those closest to Granger in hopes that we get some answers quickly. And to Hermione wherever you are you are in our thoughts and memories._

"I see they're still sticking their teeth into anyone close to you mate." Ron said. "That may be but where is she?" Harry asked. "Harry you may not want to hear this but we both know that if Hermione doesn't want to be found she won't be." Ron said.


	2. Looking for Hermione part one

**Looking for Hermione part one:**

**Was that how it ended? Or could it be changed? Will Harry find his family?**

**6years ago**

**Bold = Harry**

_Italics= Hermione_

"**What do you mean Ron? She's our friend of course she would want to be here. This is her home." I said with a panic look upon my face. "Harry mate it hasn't been her home since you broke no shattered her heart when you forgot something important. And for her sake and yours until you remember she is going to stay away." Ron said looking anywhere but at me. "But why?" I asked falling to the ground. "Because Harry there is something that you don't see. Because someone has placed rose-colored glasses over your eyes." Ginny said entering the room with her husband Neville Longbottom. "What Ginny is trying to say that you were forced to forget something that involves her. That is all that we can tell you mate you have to figure out the rest as time goes by." Neville said. "But Hermione did leave you a letter." Luna said handing it to me as she entered the room. "Where did you get this?" I asked. "It was in your room. We believe that she left it for you as she was leaving the house." Luna said in a small voice almost like she was afraid of how I would react. "It's okay Luna. I'll figure this out." I started to say. "Not by yourself mate we've always helped each other and that isn't going to change now that Hermione is gone." Ginny said. "Can I see that letter?" I asked after everyone had put their two cents in. "Sure here you go Harry." Luna says as she hands me the letter. "Now can everyone do me a favor and leave me so that I can read my letter in peace." I said as everyone got up and left the room.**

**I opened the letter and there was the familiar beautiful and elegant writing that was Hermione's.**

_Dear Harry,_

_If your reading this I'm either dead or I have left. Personally I hope that is the later. There is a few things that I need to tell you regardless of what happens to me. No I wasn't kidnapped I left. Because of what you forgot. We have spent the last few months trying to retrieve it. All that I can figure out is that there is a way to unlock it I'm just not sure how. And until there is such a time I must stay away. But there is something that you must be told right now. We are in fact married in case you didn't know. But there is more I always wanted to tell you this next part face to face but since that isn't an option. I'm pregnant so this needs to be dealt with quickly I want our baby to have their dad._

_From my research about the memory that was stolen I know exactly what memory was stolen. The way to find it again is to find me. No I am not going to tell you where to look. Follow the magic of love and you will find me. Just don't take too long my love. We deserve a happy ending after everything that we have been through._

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

"**Harry are you okay?" Luna said knocking on my bedroom door. "Not really. How am I going to figure out the memory in order to bring my wife home before our child is born?" I asked. "Wait Hermione is pregnant?" Luna asked. "Yes she is. She told me in the letter. This is all hard to take in. How could I forget that Mia and I fell in love and wanted to start a family as soon as the war was over so we got married at sixteen. It was a small ceremony with just our closest friends and family. Bloody hell she's gonna kill me for forgetting something that seems so simple but it changed our entire relationship." I said now knowing what had been taken. "What is it Harry?" Luna asked. "The day that I told her that I loved her. Dumbledore tried to change the memory making it as though it never happened. But he didn't understand true mind blowing love. My mind forgot but my heart could not." I said as the others started to gather in my bedroom well technically Mia and my but its not important. "You remembered now all we have to do is find your girl." Ron said. "What's more important Harry is that you know where she would go right?" Neville asked. "Nev has a point you do know where to look right?" Ginny asked. "Yes but it's not that easy. There is about 50 different places that she could go." I said with a sigh of irritation. "Well somehow we will narrow down that list. We will find her." Luna says as Ron hands me back my wedding ring. "After your memories were altered Mione gave this to me for safe keeping. It is still linked to hers as you remember it was your way of knowing exactly where she is. It might be able to help us." Ron said as I slid it back on my ring finger on my left hand. "Ron you just might be on to something. We did that so we would know where each other was on the battle field. We could also tell when the other had the ring on. And Mia has her's on. Not that I'm surprised the only time it ever leaves her hand is when she takes a shower or is washing her hands. So maybe it is possible to track her." I said while deep in thought. The others saw this and left me to my thoughts and memories. If there was any way to narrow down where she was it was in my memories of our times together. It is actually a lot more difficult then it sounds.**


End file.
